Anime en el mundo real
by Mimi2021
Summary: En esta historia te pones en los zapatos de una chica cuya vida se ve realmente afectada, pues personajes de anime estan lloviendo en el mundo real de alguna inexplicable manera. dice que se trata de kuroshitsuji, es el primer anime que aparece, pero habran muchos mas adelante


¡Hola! Mi nombre es_ (tn) . Era una noche no muy oscura. La verdad, era una bonita noche. Era Lunes, iba saliendo de clases, eran las 6:00pm. Estaba casi muerta del sueño. Ya estaba por dirigirme a casa, iba a ir a pie, pues mis padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios, no volverían pronto. Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos. Antes de irme, me despedí de mi amiga _, que vive al lado del colegio, pero aun así, siempre llega tarde (Ironía) 

Finalmente llegue a casa. Antes de entrar, mi prima _, que irónicamente vive al lado de mi casa vino a saludarme. Sus padres también habían salido, así que solo estábamos ella, sus pájaros, mi mascota y yo. La ignore por completo, estaba muy cansada. Abrí la nevera del refrigerador, a ver que podía comer. Había... Pan, mostaza, queso y... Mantequilla de maní. Me daba mucha flojera preparar una cena elaborada, así que solo subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Me bañe, me cambie, ya eran las 7:30pm. Esperaba a que mi prima llegara, ya que iban a pasar la noche en mi casa. Finalmente, me acosté en mi cama, me quite los zapatos, me relaje, y justo cuando estaba cómoda ¡DING DONG! Alguien estaba tocando el timbre como loco, como si nunca hubiera visto un timbre.

-¡Ya voy! -dije mientras me levantaba. Pero quien fuese que estuviese afuera, al parecer le encantaba el timbre, así que siguió tocándolo. - ¡YA VOY! -dije gritando ya molesta. Llegue a la puerta, la abrí y le dije a quien fuese que estuviese afuera. -¡¿Se puede saber cual es la fascinación con el timbre de mi casa?! -dije molesta, pero al ver detenidamente a la gente que estaba afuera, me di cuenta de quienes eran, Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive.  
>-Disculpe, nos hemos perdido, ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí? -pregunto.<br>-Ahhhhh, ya entiendo, son cosplayers... La verdad es que les quedo muy bien. -les dije.  
>-No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que me dice...<br>-Osea que...  
>-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ciel.<br>-¡¿E-es d-d-decir q-q-que t-t-t-u eres S-s-sebastian M-michaelis, y t-tu Ci-Ciel Phantomhive?!  
>-De hecho, ¿como es que sabe nuestros nombres? -me pregunto Sebastian.<p>

En ese momento les cerré la puerta en la cara, necesitaba tranquilizarme, sino, me vendría un paro cardiaco. Una vez que me calme, les abrí la puerta.

-Ujum, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?  
>-Nos hemos perdido. ¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí? -me pregunto Ciel<br>-C-claro. Pasen. -les dije mientras les abría la puerta.  
>-Gracias. -dijo Ciel mientras que pasaba.<br>-¿Me permiten un momento?  
>-Si claro.<br>-Gracias. -les dije y salí afuera. Saque mi celular y llame a mi amiga, ella había visto todo kuroshitsuji.

-¿Alo?  
>-Aja, ¿Que pasa?<br>-No me vas a creer...  
>-¡¿Cancelaron el examen de mañana?! -pregunto con emoción<br>-Esto... No.  
>-Rayos...<br>-Bueno, el punto... Están Aquí  
>-¿Quienes?<br>-Ciel y Sebastian  
>-Aja, no te voy a creer nada.<br>-No, hablo en serio, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de como llegaron...  
>-De seguro son cosplayers...<br>-Eso pensé, pero no lo son...  
>-Ya voy para allá. Mas vale que sea bueno.<br>-Pero no tienes quien te traiga...  
>-Ya voy en camino. -dijo y tranco el teléfono.<p>

Entonces, tome aire, de seguro me estaba volviendo loca, o las cantineras del colegio le habían puesto algo a mi comida... Ahora que lo pienso, esa hamburguesa sabia bastante raro... Pase a la casa, una vez adentro, conseguí a Ciel fascinado con el interruptor de la luz, y a Sebastian asombrado con el microondas.

-¿Se pueden saber que hacen?  
>-Señorita, ¿que es esto? -dijo Sebastian mientras presionaba los botones del electrodoméstico<br>-Eso es un microondas...  
>-¿Y para que sirve?<br>-Calienta la comida...  
>-Increíble. -dijo<br>-Aja... Y tu Ciel, vas a quemar la bombilla de la sala si la enciendes y apagas tanto.  
>-¿Se va a quemar la casa? ¡¿Entonces por que lo tienes aquí?!<br>-Esto va a ser difícil de explicar... -me dije a mi misma...-Para empezar, ¿como fue que desaparecieron? -les pregunte.  
>-Ahhh si. Estábamos hablando con una extraña mujer, cuando de repente, despertamos en este lugar...<br>-Aja...  
>-¿Y podría decirnos donde estamos? -pregunto Sebastian<br>-En latinoamérica...  
>-¿En serio? ¿Sabes donde queda Londres? -pregunto Ciel.<br>-Pues claro, no soy retrasada mental...  
>-¿Puedes llevarnos de vuelta?<br>-Creo que eso no bastaría. Ustedes son de la época Victoriana...  
>-¿Que es la Época Victoriana? -pregunto Ciel<br>-Es el nombre que se le puso al periodo durante el cual la Reina Victoria reino en Inglaterra. Eso fue del siglo IX a comienzos del siglo XX...  
>-¿Como sabe eso? -pregunto Sebastian...<br>-La verdad, es que este es el siglo XXI...  
>-¿XXI?<br>-Si, no se como habrán llegado Aquí...

Mientras hablábamos, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Fui a abrir, y cuando lo hice ¡BOOM! Era mi amiga.

-Ya llegue, mas te vale que esta no sea una de tus bromas... Me conseguí a un raro en la calle.  
>-¿Y que te dijo?<br>-Me pregunto si podía llevarlo a mi casa.  
>-¿Y que le dijiste?<br>-¡QUE NO!  
>-Hmmm, ya veo...<br>-Bueno, ¿y esos cosplayers de los que me hablaste?  
>-No son cosplayers...<br>-No soy tan tonta, no juegues conmigo. -dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala. Se quedo congelada al ver a nuestros invitados. -No mames, si son ellos... -dijo aun congelada.  
>-¿Como es que nos conocen?-pregunto Ciel. Mi amiga estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto<br>-Larga historia. -les dije.  
>-Sebastian, Tendrás que investigar.-le dijo Ciel<br>-Yes, my lord. -dijo Sebastian y mi amiga se desmayo.  
>-¡No! ¡No te mueras! -le dije. -¡No vayas a a luz! ¡No nos dejes! -le grite mientras trataba reanimarla. Finalmente abrió los ojos<br>-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? -le pregunto y volvió a desmayarse  
>-Bien, se quedara así un rato. -le dije a los chicos.<br>-Esta... Bien... -dijo Ciel bastante extrañado. -¿Pero como es que todos nos conocen?  
>-Verán, hay una serie llamada Kuroshitsuji...<br>-¿Kuroshitsuji? -preguntaron los 2 al unísono  
>-Si, y esta narra su vida. Fue escrita por Yana Toboso, y... Cualquiera con acceso a internet puede ver la serie...Y saber todo de ustedes...<br>-¿Y que mas sabes?  
>-Bueno, se que tu eres un Conde, eres alérgicos a los gatos, hiciste un pacto con Sebastian, mataron a tus padres, le sirves a la Reina, y Sebastian devorara tu alma...<br>-Vaya... ¿Puedes contarnos mas de ese tal "internet"?  
>-Si claro, les puedo mostrar un capitulo de su serie...<p>

Les dije y me dirigí hacia la laptop de mi papá. Les mostré el vídeo y se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Osea que cualquiera con una de estas cosas puede saber todo sobre nosotros? -pregunto Ciel.  
>-Si...<br>-¡Sebastian! ¡Destruye esta cosa!  
>-Entendido. -dijo Sebastian y saco unos cuchillos de quien sabe donde.<br>-¡Esperen! ¡No es... -dije, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya la computadora tenia 2 cuchillos clavados en la pantalla y el teclado. -Mía...  
>-Entiende que no podíamos dejar que todos supieran de nosotros...<br>-¡Entiende que tendrán que pagar por ella!  
>-¡No!<br>-¡¿Se dan cuenta de que eso fue totalmente inútil?!  
>-¿A que te refieres con eso?<br>-El internet siempre existirá, y ademas, ¡hay millones de computadoras alrededor del mundo!  
>-¡Las romperemos todas! -dijo a lo que le pegue con un libro.<br>-¡¿Estas tu loco?!  
>-¡¿Que?!<br>-Si destruyes las computadoras del mundo, ¡Se desatara la 3era guerra mundial!  
>-Aun así...<br>-¡No seas idiota!  
>-Señorita Cálmese... -dijo Sebastian. -Pagaremos por esa... Cosa...<br>-¿Y la información que tenia?  
>-La tendré respaldada.<br>-Mas te vale.

En ese momento, mi amiga se despertó.

-No van a creer lo que soñé, Sebastian y Ciel estaban aquí, en casa de... -dijo hasta que volvió a verlos. -No fue un sueño...  
>-No, no lo fue...<br>-¡Esto es GENIAL!

En ese momento llego mi prima.

-¡Hola! Ya he llegado. -dijo con emoción hasta que vio a los chicos. -Ok, yo mejor me voy a dormir, Creo que la pizza que comí me cayo mal... -dijo mientras subía las escaleras  
>-Bueno Señorita, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí hasta encontrar la forma de volver?<br>-S-si claro.  
>-¡Mi casa también esta disponible! -dijo mi amiga _<br>-Bueno, pero, Ciel, tendrás que ir al colegio para no levantar sospechas...  
>-Entonces yo iré también... -dijo Sebastian<br>-Pero necesitan inscribirse...  
>-Ya me haré cargo<br>-Claro, se me había olvidado que eres un demonio...  
>-¿Como lo sabe?<br>-Internet...  
>-Odiosa internet. -dijo entre labios.<br>-¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO DE LA INTERNET! -le dijo mi compañera de clases que llego a oírlo  
>-Bueno, como sea, ya te vas... -le dije.<br>-¡¿Pero que?  
>-Si, ya te vas.<br>-¡Yo me quedo!  
>-No tienes permiso...<br>-Pffff. Me fugó.  
>-No, ya tu te vas. -le dije mientras la arrastraba a la puerta, y una vez afuera, le cerré la puerta en la cara.<br>-¡Los veo Mañana! -dijo con emoción. -Me quedare aquí toda la noche si es necesario.  
>-Esta... Bien...-dijo Ciel.<br>-Bueno, ¿les importaría dormir aquí en la sala?  
>-Dormiremos aquí con gusto<br>-Esta bien... Buenas noches... -dije mientras subía las escaleras  
>-Buenas noches. -dijo mi compañera desde afuera.<p>

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Respire profundo, me acosté, y pronto caí dormida


End file.
